My second life
by Animelover1754
Summary: What happens when you die? Are you a ghost for all eternity or do you go to Heaven or Hell? For me it was none of them. I was murdered. This will sound crazy but I got send to Twilight, being Bella's older sister. But what's more is that I'm falling for Jasper who has a mate, Alice right? If that's true then why is he around me. I'm confused I don't want to be involved in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Own nothing but my OCs .**

**I'm not a big twilight fan but I wanted to giving this a shot since the story I have in mind keeps bugging me from doing my other story.**

**So I do hope you like it.**

* * *

_What happens when you die? Do you wander the earth as a ghost for all eternity or do you go to Heaven or Hell? For me it was none of them. Lady Fate didn't want me to rest in peace after I was murdered, nope I've been giving a second life and for a reason. What's this second life is you ask? Well this second life is something I didn't expect or even thought it was possible._

_I got send to Twilight...Yeah and there's more but first I should tell you a bit about how this happened and myself, well it all started..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SMASH!

I threw the clock across the room into the wall.

"Hate that damn alarm clock." I muttered looking at the clock that is now broken but reads 10:30..._Shit! I'm going to have to buy a new alarm clock. _I sighed and got up quickly picking up the clock and the pieces and toss them in the trash.

I then walked over to my dresser taking out a black sweater, red long sleeve shirt and a black skinny jeans a bra and underwear and headed out of my room to the bathroom to take a shower.

After 20 mins in there, I went back to my room going over to my dresser to brush and blow dry my hair, then put a bit perfume on me, placing a necklace on that has a snowflake on it.

As I was doing all this I looking at myself in the mirror, I have blue eyes, long eye lashes and brown hair (Got it from dad) that goes to middle of my back and has a bit wave to it, in away I could pull off of being Bella Swan from Twilight or at least her twin.

I'm 19 years old and graduated from high school last year and taking the this year to think of what I want to do in the future. My parents are fine with it as long as I know what I want to do by the end of the year or they're sending me to my aunt Rose who lives in New York far away from home, where Rose will force me to be her slave- Oops I mean house maid. Yeah my family but my sister Amy hates me because I have problems. I like music, reading, hanging with Lori, singing, drawing and much more. I have a bad memory that I have no control on what I can or can't remember. I always have this "shell" around me, meaning I keep to myself, keep everything bottle up inside and I also have problems with my emotions, I'm a bit gothic but mostly a tomboy, I don't like talking to people much, I'm wise, calm, smart, strange, a bit funny, can be shy, tough fighter and much more.

Oh and before I forget I have something that makes me see things that people don't see and I have told Lori, (and believes me no one else does) and that's auras. Yep that's right I can see what people are feeling expect for mine. It's not very strong but I can't say it's weak either since I can see auras through walls but not to well. When Amy and I was younger, we used to play hide and seek and I always win when I'm the seeker since all I had to do was look for her aura. It wasn't hard to do since she was the only child in the backyard.

I grabbed my purse, my cell and my IPod, shoving the cell in my purse while putting my IPod in my jean pocket. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen grabbing an apple.

"Your up early today." said my little sister Amy when she came in. Amy is 15 years old with shoulder length dark blonde hair and green eyes (got it from mom). She's cheerful, has too much energy, loves girly crap, she's a cheerleader, outgoing, smart, loves music and she's nice. Even though we're different we love each other.

"Yeah got stuff to do." I said sitting on the counter by the sink taking a bite of the apple.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she grabs a granola bar and sits at the table facing me.

"Well Lori is going to pick me up to go to the mall. You want to come?"

"Why are you going to the mall? You can't stand being in crowds or loud places."

Yeah I can't stand them they always made me feel sick get bad headaches and I find it uncomfortable, always has been since I was a baby. And that's because I have to see people's aura, color after color, seeing people's emotions changing one color to another (most of the time there's more then one color in the aura) would make person get a headache.

"That's why I'm asking you if want to come. I can handle it if I'm with people I'm comfortable and you and Lori are the ones." Strange isn't?

"Sorry it's Saturday got cheerleading." she said giving me her sorry look.

"It's fine." I said mentally cursing her stupid practice and her squad. Cheerleaders and I don't get along well with them besides Amy.

_Ding-Dong_

I glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:00. "She's on time." I slide of the counter tossing the core in trash, grabbing my purse, going to the front door opening it for Lori.

Lori Thomas is my best friend 18 years old graduate from high school with me, she has long black hair, brown eyes and is gothic but past that she a cool person to hangout with, she's funny, smart, nice, tough and she's not afraid to say what she's thinks.

"Morning." I said putting my shoes on.

"Morning." she said smiling at me. I noticing that her aura is yellow...I guess that means she happy, I think.

"See you later sis. Tell mom and dad that I'll be home by supper. Not that they care." I muttered that last part to myself and walked out the door, closing it behind me and at that moment I felt like something bad is going to happen but ignored it.

"So did you finish reading the saga?" asked Lori once we're in the car and driving down the road.

"Yeah last night." I said knowing she's talking about the Twilight saga. "I didn't finish Breaking Dawn till 2:00 in the morning." It didn't bother me much though since I love the night, hell I can stay a wake till morning.

"Damn. I got to say it was good. Love the books better than the movies."

"Same. I enjoyed the books but not something I'm going to read a lot thou."

Lori nodded.

"Who do you like?" I asked.

"I'm all for Jacob. You?" Lori smirked seeing her aura change to a clear red don't know what that means but the look on Lori's face has something to do with what's she's thinking about then I don't want to know what's going on her mind most likely naughty thoughts about Jacob. I shivered at that.

"Hmm. I think I have to say Jasper... He's interesting, he pulls my heart in away I never thought possible. He's caring, smart, strong, his past is heartbreaking and most times can't get him out of my head. And the fact that we're close to being the same with emotions, the only difference about it is that I see it and he can feel it. " I stared out the side window.

"Aww. You're finally falling in love." she sang.

"Am not." I rolled my eyes. "He's a made up character and the feeling will disappear within a week it always do." ignoring my heart as it tighten at what I said.

Lori sighed at me knowing she won't win the argument.

30 mins later we got to the mall parking lot and got out of the car. We smirked at each other and headed towards the mall.

"Lets head over to the music store first." I said wanting to some CDs, and maybe one or two movies.

"Sounds good to me."

**7 hours later**

I was having so much fun with Lori making fun of some people, telling guys off, and buying crap that we like and yes bought a damn alarm clock much to Lori's amusement when I told her what happened with the old one. But there was two things that I didn't enjoy one is the fact that the bad feeling that I have ever since I stepped out the house has gotten stronger and hard to ignore. The second thing is that there's a guy I keep seeing everywhere. He has short black hair, violet eyes wearing black pants and a dark blue short sleeve shirt and always watching me like he knows something. I told Lori about this and she just said "Ignore him and he'll go away. Just stay by me." And I did, never leaving her side but it still bothered me.

"It's 5:30 time to go." I said checking my phone wanting to leave the mall and away from the guy.

"Yeah ok." said Lori as I place my cell in my sweater and we left.

Now you would think that nothing will go bad in a parking lot, right? WRONG! We crossed the parking lot to Lori's car, putting our stuff in the backseat then closing the doors and just about to open the front doors we heard a voice.

"I'd stop right there if I were you."

I glance over to Lori who did the same to me and we turned around only to see a hooded person or male (I should say because the person's voice, flat chest, and even thou I couldn't see the face I could see a little beard.) standing behind Lori.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lori.

"You don't remember me?" the man chuckles and pulls down his hood and we both gasped.

"Nick." was all we could say.

Nick was Lori's ex-boyfriend and boy was he an asshole to her and me mostly to me and there are reasons for that. One: In our second year of high school I caught him cheating on Lori with a cheerleader and he threaten me to not say anything to Lori if I want to avoid any problems but told her anyways and she broke up with him. Two: Before he got with Lori, he use to try to get me to go out with him but I refused but he kept bugging me and try to force himself on me. But lucky for me I took self-defence and kicked his ass. Three: Nick was abusing Lori causing her to have bruises all over her body and she would try and cover them from me but I would see threw it, then she would start to cry telling me she try to break up with him but he refused to let her. And I told her to call the police and they will handle it, she was scared of what would happen if he came near her but I told her that I'd call them and that I can handle myself if he did came around. And that what I did I called the police and they arrested his ass, and it turns out that he was in deep shit with the police but I don't know the details. But now he's back.

"Nice of you girls to remember me." he smirked. I quickly pull out my cell and dial 911 but sadly I realized that my cell die just as I push the call button.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I glared at him seeing aura crimson red and dark purple I don't know what that means but what I do know is that we're in danger.

"I just broke out of jail two days ago and thought I pay a visit to the two girls who put me in there." he said glancing at me but keeping his eyes on Lori whose shaking badly.

"Stay the hell away from her." I said thinking ways to get help.

"No. You don't get to tell me what to do Violet, I do." he said and pulls out a gun out of his hoodie and it at Lori.

"W-what a-are you going to do?" she stutters out fearing for her live.

"What else to take my revenge." Nick chuckles out.

"Wrong girl Nick." I said and he looks at me. "I'm the one who called the cops on your ass not Lori."

"Vi!" Lori exclaimed also looking at me.

"Really now?" he thought about for a second and slightly nods. "Yeah I believe that. Since you never keep your damn mouth shut."

"Yup." was all I said and threw my cell at his hand that holds the gun causing his gun to move away from Lori. Then I yelled. "Run!"

We ran through the parking lot using cars to cover us.

"Call the police Lori." I whispered to her.

"Shit! I put my purse in the car." she cried.

"Damn...Alright plan B." I stopped behind a green van. "We separate."

"What, are you crazy?" she glares at me though her tears.

"If we separate, he will have no choice but to choose." I quickly glance around before continuing. "Giving one of us the chance to get help."

"But-"

"We don't have many choice here." I said panicking hearing Nick coming. I grabbed her hand moving us through the cars again.

"Al-alright..." she hesitates.

"Good. Be careful and stay between the cars." I said and push her to the left, away from Nick while I ran to the right close to him but not to close.

"Found you." was all I heard before a gunshot lucky for me he missed.

_Damn he saw me. But good that he is tailing me, it will give Lori the chance to find help._

I ran faster through the cars but only to find that I got to a part of the lot that has very little cars there.

"Shit!" I cursed out.

"No where to hide now, bitch." I turned around to see Nick pointing the gun at me. "I'm going to make your death painful."

"Lori is getting help." I said hoping for a chance to escape.

"So I'll come back to deal with her, it'll be easy now that you won't be in the way." and with that he fired the gun twice.

I cried out falling to my knees in pain as I felt the bullets go through my left side.

"My, my, you at you now looking like a weak, scared little girl." he taunts as he walks to me.

"You...bastard..." I panted out as the tears came out of my eyes.

"Now there's no need for those words." and kicked my wound hard making me fall to the right, wrapping my arms around me. The pain grew worse and more blood come out and I was getting lightheaded.

I... don't know what to do. Is this the end for me? If so I hope Lori gets help and puts this bastard away for good.

Nick puts the gun to my head and just about to pull the trigger-

"Stop!" a male voice came from behind Nick.

He turns but I couldn't see well blurry eyes but from what I can make out the guy has black hair and wearing dark clothes. I couldn't hear what was be said so I just closed my eyes waiting for this nightmare to end.

Then I got turned on to my back and I whimpered to tired to do anything else.

"Hush...It'll be over soon than you can go to your new life." said a voice.

_What new life... There's no new life after death._

I thought as I started to slip away.

"You will find out soon enough Violet Winters... no Swan."

Than I blacked out.

* * *

**That's that for the chapter I'll have the second up soon I hope.**

**Please review but please no rude comments I know I'm good with first chapters.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Thank you for the favorites/follows and the reviews means a lot to me.**

* * *

"...ke up...Wake up...Violet."

I open my eyes and saw that I'm somewhere in the dark with only the moon shining threw the window. I quickly sat up looking around, its seems I'm in a bedroom.

"Good your a wake." a male voice said.

I turned to the voice and saw his aura which is gold and dirty grey color...what does that mean? Anyways he step into the light, I took the chance to look at him and I gasped.

_He's the guy that I kept seeing at the mall. Black hair, violet eyes and dark clothes, yes that is him._

"Oh good you remember me." he smirks.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked but quickly realized, "Wait aren't I suppose to be dead?" and I looked down at my clothes and saw that I'm not in the same clothes that I wore before instead I'm wearing a white tank top and a black shorts.

I lifted up my top just below my bra and I saw...nothing...I mean there's no sign of my blood or being shot no proof of it happening.

"I took your soul and place it that body...your body." he said shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Look in the mirror."

I got up letting my top fall back down as I walked over to the dresser that has a mirror.

I look like me nothing is different just the same as I did.

"I'm confused..." I turned to him.

"You have been 'living' here since you were born."

"Living here? Where's here?"

"In a different world but same in away." I gave him a look and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Right to the point, you're in Twilight."

My widened. "You mean...as in the book and the movies?"

"Don't know which one but I but either way yes." he nods.

"Impossible... Just who the hell are you?" I glared.

"The name's Daniel, I'm your Guardian."

"Guardian? Why do I need one?" I tilt my head a bit while I cross my arms.

"Its a Guardians job to help the Chosens and keep them alive until their time's up." he said. "Guardians are humans born but with special abilities, they are born every 100 years. The Chosen, they are born every 100 years and are human with no special abilities, well its rare for Chosens to have abilities. They're Chosen for a reason, what reason is that I don't know only the Lady knows and you won't find out until it happens."

"Ok I think." I said a bit confused.

"I should tell you that you're in Phoenix, Arizona and you and Bella are leaving to go to Forks in the morning."

"WHAT?!" I yelled but quickly look at the door.

"Time is frozen until you fall to sleep. So no worries." Daniel tells me.

"Al-alright...So just who am I to the people." I asked turning my gaze to him.

"Your Bella's older sister, Renee and Charlie are your parents, Phil is your step-father. You always go to Forks for the whole summer unlike Bella who stay for two weeks and you also go to La Push, there you made friends with Emily, Sam and Jacob who by the way you use to babysit."

"Wow... I have friends here..." I said shocked.

"Of course you do. They take you as you are and you warm up to them." Daniel grins and I just nodded. "I'll explain more of your life as you go on like your past and other stuff that I can't be bother to tell you right now. But at least you know a bit of who you are."

"Ok. What are you going to do?"

"I'll be around, appearing whenever and when needed, your cell has my number and I have yours. Oh and drink this." he said pulling out a little bottle of blue-ish green liquid out of his pocket.

"Why?" I looked at it suspiciously.

"Cause it will help your blood for someone to be near you and so Edward can't read your mind that's all I know and that is all the Lady told me." his aura seems to speak the truth... but still.

I walked over to Daniel and take the bottle and at it.

_What's the worse it can do to me, kill me? I've already been there._ I opened it drank the whole thing. And it taste horrible something I never want to taste it ever again.

"So gross." I gagged a bit, shoving the bottle to Daniel whose greatly amused by it.

"It will go away." was all he said and I shook my head at him.

"So who is this Lady you speak of?" I asked hoping it would take my mind of the taste.

"She's Lady Fate. She deals with well...this stuff and what needs to happen and the cause of why you're here. And that brings me to another thing, you have knowledge of this world right?"

"Yes I read the books and watched the movies." I paused for a second. "And I also read a couple profiles of the characters... I got bored alright so shut up."

"You cannot tell anyone about the events that takes place in the future it has to happen. You can change somethings but not the main events and you can't telling Bella about vampires and werewolves, she has to find out herself. If you tell anyone it will cause a paradox, alright?" he tells me in all seriousness.

"Yes. If I'm unsure I'll ask you first before doing anything." I nodded, don't want a paradox to happen.

"Good." Daniel opens up the window and climbs out. "Oh and before I forget." he turns his head to me

"What is it?"

"Things aren't always as they appear to be." he smirks.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"You'll see." he winks at me and jumps down from the second floor window to the ground and walks away unharmed.

"Interesting...Guess I'm going to find out what that means later." I said to myself as I left the window open and went to bed. I glanced at the clock and see that its 2:45am.

_"Time is frozen until you fall to sleep. So no worries."_ Remembering what he said I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**Next day**

**Knock, Knock.**

I woke up but I said nothing hoping that whoever behind the door will go away and let me sleep some more. But sadly it wasn't meant to be since the person opened the door at came over to me.

"Violet get up and get dress we're leaving soon." said a female voice. I open my eyes to see a long, dark straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I mumble out as I sat up.

"Oh come on. There's no time for games, sis." she said rolling her eyes.

Then last night events came back to me, my death, Daniel, the Guardian and the Chosen, being in Twilight, everything. The girl in front of me is Bella whose 17 my younger sister.

"Alright I'm up happy." I said and she nods.

"Food's on the table." and she walks away.

I sighed and push the covers off me and walk over to the dresser, grabbed a black and white striped shirt and a pair of jeans and got dressed. I brushed my hair and grabbed my black shoulder bag that was sitting by the door and left.

Once I got to the kitchen Bella is nowhere in there. _Where is that girl?_ I wondered as I sit at the table with a plate of bacon and eggs that is on the table as Bella said it would be and started to eat.

_So this is my life now I'm really am in Twilight... Well I know what awaits Bella there but what about me. I mean this whole thing only involves Bella, the Cullens, other vampires, Jacob and the wolf pact later on. So where does that lead me, I don't think there is anything I can do, I can't picture me involve with them there's no reason for me to be._ I shook my head and ate the last bits of eggs._ No, no it doesn't matter that I'm here, the events will play out the same no matter what. I'll just go on with my life pretending that vampires don't exist and possibly werewolves if I don't already know about them. But either way I'm not to get involved no matter what happens, I will have to ignore everything involving the Cullens._ I got up walking over to the sink and wash my plate and putting it in the strainer before I went to the fridge for a drink.

After that I grab my bag placing it over my shoulder and walked out to the living room. And I notice that the front door is open so I walk over to the door and find Bella at the curb so I walked over to her side and saw a potted cactus.

"Are you taking it with us?" I asked seeing her aura dark blue._ Is she scared?_

"I'm thinking on it." she said looking at me.

"Do you think it will make it to Folks on the plane?" I look at the plant. Bella opens her mouth to say something when.

"Bye, Bella and Violet!" we looked over across the street to see three tanned, blonde girls hopping in a convertible, waving to us. "Good luck at your new school!"

_Bullshit. They don't give a damn._ I glared at them while Bella waves back as she steps off the curb.

"Have a good-" Bella trips and I grab her arm steading her but when we look up the blondes are gone. "...life."

"Forget them you'll make new friends at Folks." I sighed and she nodded.

"It won't work again, girls." we turned around to see a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes coming towards us only to have her shove a cell phone in my hands.

_Must be Renee._ I thought as I looked at the phone. "I see what you did, you put it on hold."

"I did?"

"Yes look. You also called Mexico." Bella jokes and I smirked a bit causing Renee to playfully push us.

"I'll figure it out later." Renee said as I handed her the cell. "You gotta be able to reach Phil and I on the road. God I love saying that, on the road."

"Hm, yes romantic." I said not caring just wanting to get out of this desert and the heat.

Then a male walks out of the house with a baseball cap on carrying Bella's or mine suitcases with no problem... he's Phil.

"Yeah if you call crappy motels, backwater towns and ballpark hotdogs romantic." Phil said putting his baseball cap on Renee's head and kissed her before going to the station wagon to load the luggage.

"Alright now girls, if you change your mind, I will race back here from wherever we are." Renee said as she hooks arm through Bella's and mine but with pained expression that clearly says that she didn't want to.

"We won't change our minds, mom." Bella said.

"I know Violet likes it there but you always hated Forks so you might change your mind."

"It's not about Forks, it's about dad. I mean I only see him two weeks a year, we barely know each other." Bella said but Renee is still worried. "I want to go. I'll be fine I have Vi with me."

Renee hugs us and I tense up not use to close contact with a parent or with anyone unless it was Amy or Lori.

_Its been a long time since I've been hugged by a parent or even cared about by one...Its feels weird too uncomfortable._ I pulled away thankfully so did Bella so Renee didn't notice about my oddness.

"Don't worry I'll look out for her." I said giving Renee a small smile.

"I know you will. You're always protective of your sister." she smile fondly at me.

_Well that's true, I beat the living daylights out of shitheads who either hurt or make Amy cry so this isn't a surprise that do the same for Bella._ And with that Bella and I climbed in the back seat of the car.

**At Forks airport**

We got off the plane and headed over to the luggage area to claim our luggages as we did so Bella and I put our music away. In my bag there's two items that surprised me, the first is my IPod its from my old world meaning that the music that I listen to is all on here, and the second is that I also found a pocket notebook that has a note in it with aura meanings.

_Flashback_

_We got to our seats on the plane which is right next to each other and I got the window seat. Bella takes her IPod and book out of her bag and I opened my bag to see a IPod, taking it out that's when I notice a little black pocket notebook._

_I placed the IPod back in the bag so I don't lose it and took the notebook out and opened it to see if there's anything in it and there is._

_**Violet, I thought you might want your Ipod so I took it from the our world. Be sure not to let anyone listen to the music or you'll have a hell of a time trying to explain why you have music that doesn't exist until years later. Now in this notebook has color meanings it will help you understand the person's aura. Oh and I forgot to tell you that you are a return grad, you wanted to go back for another year.**_

_**Well that's it for now see you later. **_

_**Daniel**_

_I glared at the book cursing Daniel for the school. I closed the book and glanced at Bella. _Nope she's in her own little world good she didn't read it_. I put the notebook back in the bag and took my IPod back out turning it on and put the ear buds in my ears pissed that the fact that I have to go to school again when I can barely stand it._

Well there's nothing I can do about it and I'll read the meanings when I'm alone._ I sighed as I gazed out at the window._

_End flashback_

"Is that everything?" I asked as she grabbed her last luggage.

"Yes, you?"

I glanced at my luggages that are beside me. _I only brought three with me. _

"Yes lets go and find...dad." I hesitate for a second finding it weird to say it. But lucky for me Bella didn't seem to notice it and started to walk with me beside her.

"Bella! Violet!" someone called out to us and we looked to our right and saw a male dressed in a police uniform looking at us. _That must be Charlie. _We walked over to him.

"Hey...good you see girls." Charlie awkwardly said.

"Hey...dad." Bella said nervously not looking at him in the eye.

_This will take awhile to get use to._ I sighed seeing their auras are red._ I really need to read the meanings._ "Its been awhile."

"Yeah...so lets go." he said taking some of the luggages for us and headed to the doors to the car.

"Oh god no." I muttered looking at the police car that is being loaded in to the trunk by Charlie.

"You're kidding..." was all Bella said as she looked at the cruiser in horror. I took Bella's and my luggage and walked to Charlie so he could put them in.

I walk to Bella and she looks at me knowing that one of us is going to have to ride in the back.

"You take the front seat, I can deal with the back only if you let me out." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Deal." she quickly said eager to get in the front.

I sighed and climbed in the back. Its not the first time that I've been in a police cruiser so it didn't bother me much. Charlie closed the trunk at walk to the driver seat and drove off to Charlie's home that is now Bella's and I too.

"Your hair has gotten longer." Charlie said glancing at us.

"I have cut it since the last time I saw you." Bella said uncomfortable.

"I like having my hair long." I said looking out the window watching the trees pass as we go by them.

"Well it grew out." he said. Bella nods and I said nothing. "So how's your mother?"

"Doing good." I said as I watched a sign that reads:

THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU- POP. 3246

_3248 now._ I thought letting a small smile appear on my face and closed my eyes.

"Here we are." Charlie said. I open my eyes seeing we pulled up to an old-story house with a woodshed full of firewood and a garage.

Bella climbs out and opens my door and I walked over to the trunk and grab my luggages while Charlie and Bella grabs the others then to the house.

The house is not interest besides the Flat screen TV but its comfortable. There's lots of fishing stuff, photos of Charlie and Billy fishing together, handmade cards to Charlie from Bella and I and photos of Bella and I. One of them was Bella in a tutu sitting stubbornly on the ground at the age of...7 I think. Bella cringes a bit and I snickered at her which she elbows me and point the one next to the picture and to my horror there's a picture of me in some princess costume at the age of 8.

"Good lord." I muttered looking away in embarrassment while Bella gives me a small grin, happy to get back at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I placed Grandpa's old desk in your room, Bella. And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom for you two." Charlie said.

"Right, only one bathroom." Bella grimaced.

"Thanks." I said and I headed to the stairs with my luggages and find my room.

It didn't take long to guess which room is whose since there's a sign on the door that said my name on it so I opened it and stepped in to my room. There's a bed with dark blue sheets and comforter, a side table by the bed, a bookcase that has a few books in it, a dresser, a closet and a desk beside the window. So I walked over to the bed placing the luggages and my shoulder bag there.

"Hey kiddo, you like your room still?" Charlie asked from the door.

"Yeah I do." I said awkwardly and looked at him.

"That's good...your sister's room beside yours. So I'll just be down stairs and leave you girls to unpack."

"Thanks." he nods and leaves to let my unpack.

After awhile I placed my stuff to where I want them to be like my clothes are in the dresser and the closet, my laptop on the desk along with my notebooks, pens, pencils, etc. and books in the bookcase. I also had put my some things in the bathroom.

I walk out the door closing it behind me and went to Bella's room and I found her sitting on the edge of her bed tears threatening to fall and her aura brown, and dark blue. I sat down beside Bella and cautiously place a hand on her shoulder, she looks at me for a second before wrapping her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I tense a bit but relaxed and patted her back.

"It's going to be alright Bella." I said a bit uncomfortable and she just nods.

HONK

We pull back and I got up with Bella who ran across the hall to the window while I headed down stairs knowing that Billy and Jacob are coming down the road in a faded red truck that's for Bella. Bella caught up to me as I exit the front door to see Charlie greeting Jacob and Billy whose being helped into the wheelchair.

"Bella, Violet, you remember Billy Black." Charlie said standing beside Billy.

"Of course I do." I lied.

"Glad you two are finally here. Charlie hasn't stop talking about it since you told him you were coming."

"Keep exaggerating and I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie joked.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy jokes back taking a few rolls at Charlie, who dodges and Jacob and I shake our heads at them.

"I'm Jacob." he said shyly as he walks up to us. "You and I made mud pies together when we were little kids."

"I remember you after all I use to babysit you and go to La Push." I lied again looking at Jacob who smiled.

"I think... I remember." Bella replies than looks at the dads. "Are they always like this?"

"It gets worse with old age." Jacob said as Charlie comes over and pats the hood of the truck.

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift girls?"

"That's for us?" Bella asked surprised.

"Well more like for you Bella since I can't drive. So you are stuck driving me to school." I said and she nods.

"I just brought it off Billy, here." Charlie said.

"And I rebuilt the engine." Jacob told us handed the keys to Bella.

"I love it thanks." she smiles running to the truck and getting in the driver side.

"Alright you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift-" Bella cuts Jacob off.

"Maybe we can give you a ride to school."

"Sorry, I go to school on the reservation." Jacob said sadly.

"Oh that too bad. It would've been awesome to know another person."

"Well at least I'll be go to school with you." I said and she smiled at me relieved that she won't be alone.

After awhile Charlie took Billy and Jacob home leaving Bella and I home, Bella in her room and I in mine. I put my pajamas and took the time to gather whatever I need for school and put them in my shoulder bag. I grabbed the notebook that as the explanation of color aura and start reading it knowing that I'll be seeing a lot of them all day at school.

_Why must I have to go to hell again._ I sighed climbing in bed and opening the notebook._ Its going to be allllllong year._

* * *

**I wonder what kind of day Violet will have...Heehee. Anyways I try to explain the reason why she's in Twilight but it was difficult so I'm sorry if its not good. I will also explain the color auras in the next chapter that will be appearing so don't worry about not understand it.**

**Please review it will help me make more chapters faster but please be nice about it no flames.**

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Color auras from this and past chapters.**

**Light yellow: Optimism, hopefulness, positive excitement.**

**Bright lemon-yellow: Struggling to maintain control, fear of losing control.**

**Dark green" Jealousy**

**Dark blue: Fear**

**Gold: Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker.**

**Black: Hate**

**Dirty gray: Guardedness**

**Gray: Depressed**

**Brown: Bitterness, selfishness, discouragement, deceptiveness, confusion, miserly.**

**Pink: Compassion, affection, love**

**Dark purple: Aggression **

**Red: Anger, anxiety.**

**Crimson red: Strong anger, rage.**

**I think I got them...I hope. I'll be putting () this by the color for you to what the person is feeling.**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

I remembered some aura meanings but I'm going to be keeping the notebook with me. But anyways Bella and I are in the truck driving to school. _Please kill me...again._

As we pulled up to the school's parking lot to a space and the truck made a horrible sound making the heads of students to us even when we got out of the truck. We looked at each other and thinking the same thing, we're so not looking forward to this.

As we headed inside Bella's aura is dark blue meaning that she's afraid and brown means discouragement, miserly, etc. Can't blame her for feeling this way. I'm feeling a bit frighted but irritated because of the auras I have to see changing and by the end of the day I'll be nursing a freaking headache all day, everyday until the end of the year.

_Fun..._ I sighed pushing my feelings aside it would only cause problems, remembering the times my 'family' (besides Amy) yelling at me for showing emotions saying that it cause them problems when I cry, angry, sad even when I'm freaking happy. So over the years I learned to shut the emotions out causing me to forget what I'm feeling (like happiness, excitement, LOVE etc.) but for most of the time I will feel nothing.

Anyways Bella and I are looking for our classroom but of course we're lost within the halls of color auras, stares and the talks about us marking us outsiders. But when a boy with black hair appears infront of us wearing jeans, a buttoned up shirt, a vest over it and wearing glasses.

"You're Isabella and Violet Swan, the new girls. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need: Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

_He talks a lot. And it seems that I'm in the movies not the books._ Seeing his aura has light yellow meaning positive excitement.

"We're the 'suffer in silence' type." I said wanting to get away from the crowded halls.

"That's a good headline for your guys features. I'm on the paper and you're news baby, front page."

Our eyes widened.

"No, no. We are not news- we're not at all-" Bella quickly said when Eric cuts in.

"Whoa chillax. Alright no features."

"Would you mind pointing me towards Mr. Varner's class and Mrs. Smith for my sister?" asked Bella and Eric leads the way enjoying the students stares while we cringe from them.

Once I got to Mrs. Smith's class which is History class, I walked in and to my horror the students in their seats stare at me. In the back of the class I saw a honey blond, pale skin, golden eyes with purple-ish shadows his eyes..._ Jasper._ My heart started to pull and I quickly looked away before he caught me and I walked to the teacher giving her a paper to sign.

"Alright, you can sit next to..." she trails off looking for empty seats after she signed the paper. "You can seat by Mr. Hale." she points him out and hands me my paper.

I looked over to Jasper who tenses and having his aura flaring dark blue, bright lemon-yellow, dirty grey and... pink? I know what dark blue means but forget what the rest means.

Anyways I walked over to Jasper and sat down grabbing a folder that's for History out of my bag and opened it and grabbed a pen. I also noticed that Jasper is looking at me, I wanted to look at him but his aura is still flaring making me want to cringe. But the pull is getting stronger I want to move away from him so that I don't have to go through this.

_Stop it Violet and focus on the teacher. Thinking about him isn't going to make time move any faster._ I sighed.

I glanced at the clock.

_10 mins left. Oh thank god!_ I relaxed a bit more... yep that's right relaxed. Sometime in the middle of class Jasper started to relax causing his aura to stop flaring and go to being calm, which means that I can relax but he's still is tense and the colors didn't change much just that there's more pink in it. I wonder why... I still forget what it means.

I started to pack after 5 mins, Mrs. Smith didn't notice do to the fact that she is at her desk and I'm in the back row. But things don't always go my way, I just had to go and accidentally hit Jasper's arm with my elbow causing him take a sharp breath.

_SHIT! Well we're all dead now._ I panicked keeping my head down staring at the desk waiting for my end to happen...But it didn't come.

I glanced at Jasper through my hair and saw confusion on his face, he took a deep breath and his eyes widened turning his head to me. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart beat fast as I got lost in his eyes.

RING, RING!

The bell was what snapped me out of it looking away from Jasper, grabbing my bag and head for the door quickly, feeling his eyes on me.

I quickly found a bathroom near my next class and headed for the sink.

I dropped my bag on the floor and place my hands on the counter, taking a deep breath trying to calm myself and my heart beat to normal. I look up in the mirror and saw my cheeks are red.

_Am I getting sick?_ I put my hand on my forehead and I shook my head. _I better get to class._

Class went by slow but a bit faster then History, but I think that's because Jasper wasn't in my class. Anyways now I'm at my locker putting books that I don't need in there and taking the books that I do need for after lunch.

"Vi!"

I turned to see Bella, a spiky blond hair boy and another blond but a girl walking towards me.

_I think that's Mike and Jessica_.

"Hey Bella. I told you, you would make friends here."

"Yeah, yeah." she said, rolling her eyes at me. "This is Mike and Jessica."

"Hi. Nice to me you." Jessica said, her aura showing light yellow with dark green...someones jealous.

"So your Bella's older sister." Mike smiles.

"Yes, Third year." I said closing my locker and head to the cafeteria with Bella beside me, Mike and Jessica a bit behind us.

"You're pale as Bella."

"I don't like the heat or the sun very much so I stay indoors." I told Jessica not bothering to look at her, knowing that she's giving me a weird look.

Once in the cafeteria we walked over to the line and they order food, I didn't because I have a small bag of grapes and a bottle of water, so I'm good till I get home. After that Jessica and Mike lend us a table. I sat next to Bella, Mike sat next to her and Jessica sat next to Mike.

"So Mike you met my home girls, Bella and Violet." Eric stated sitting next to me.

"Your home girls?" Mike questions and Jessica turns to us.

"It's like first grade all over again and you're a brand new toy."

Bella smiles awkwardly not liking being the new toy and I rolled my eyes at the boys. Than suddenly a bright flash blinds me and Bella.

_Damn Angela._ I thought as I blink trying to see.

"Sorry. I needed a picture for the fea-" Eric cuts her off.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." He looks at us. "Don't worry I got your backs."

"Guess we'll just have to run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela frowns clearly disappointed about the feature.

"You can write about eating disorders." I sighed putting earbuds in my ears and turning the music on to When I'm with you by Faber Drive before I start eating my grapes.

Good thing I can read lips.

"Or Speedo padding on the swim team-" Bella adds only to be interrupted by Angela.

"Hold on, that's a good one."

Than the double doors of the cafeteria swings open as four people, the Cullens I should say walking in to the table far from ours. All of them are pale, purple-ish shadows under there eyes._ They need to feed soon._ and I have to admit they are beautiful. But I didn't pay much attention to Emmett, Rosalie and Alice, I have my eyes on Jasper that same pull I had back in History has returned.

Jasper must of felt my eyes on him cause he turns his head to me and gives me a small smile. My heart skipped a beat and I widened my eyes.

_What the hell is this?_ I turn my head to Bella only to see her staring at the Cullens... well until I lightly elbow her.

"Who are they?" Bella asked leaning to Angela and Jessica.

"There the Cullens." Angela said.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Jessica said but before she could say more I joined in.

"They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago Bella." I glanced at the Cullens see Jasper and Alice looking at me, both auras has the color of confusion.

_Hm...So they're listening._

"How did you know? This is your first day." I hear Angela only because the song has ended.

I look at Angela as a new song comes on.

"Bella and I come here every summer. I stay here for the whole summer but I usually stay at home or at the Reservation. So this is my first time seeing them."

"Oh, well they kinda keep to themselves."

"And that's because they're all together...Well Emmett and Rosalie are Jasper and Alice aren't. Emmett is the one..." said Jessica but I stopped reading her lips after what she said about Alice and Jasper not being an item.

_Not together... But that's not right, they belong together. Jasper needs Alice...right?_ I confused very confused. _Why are they not together?_

I looked over to see Edward entering the cafeteria causing Bella to stare at him clearly taken to him.

"Who's he?"

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica replies causing said name to look over obviously heard his name be said and looked at Bella.

If Edward's face didn't show confusion his aura did, and I know the reason he can't read Bella's mind. But then he looks at me and his eyes widened a bit in shock and still confused.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ Tilting my head slightly in confusion.

_**Edward can't read your mind that's all I know and that is all the Lady told me.**_ My eyes widened, remembering what Daniel said.

_Ah that's right. Daniel told that when I drank that disgusting thing._ Bella and I looked away from Edward's stare. _Good I don't have to worry about Edward knowing what I know._ I smirk inward but then frowned. _But I'm forgetting something... What could it be?_

I looked at Jessica seeing her starting to talk.

"He's totally gorgeous. But it seems that no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." _Liar._ Seeing her aura turn dark green. "So don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella said peeking at Edward again knowing full well that Edward is looking at Bella.

Then I felt someone looking at me so I turn my head only to see Jasper smiling at me. I blushed and Edward quickly looked at his brother with wide eyes before looking at me.

And that's when the bell went off telling the students that's lunch is over.

"See you later and meet me at my locker after school Bella." I said and she nods.

And I left for my next class which is English.

-After English-

Class was pretty good the teacher told me to read or do homework that I may have since the class was having a test, so that's what I did. I did homework and read all while I listen to music.(Of course I have the volume down low) And of course I ignored Rosalie and Emmett. Yes unfortunately I have them in class and its kinda hard to ignore the heated glares that Rosalie keeps giving me and Emmett... well it's Emmett so yea. But I survived so that's good I guess, so now I'm off to Math.

And as soon I step in class I see Jasper there. _Why does life hate me so much?_ I question as I walked to the teacher who I don't agive a damn what his name is and hand him the paper to sign.

"You must be Violet Swan." he said signing the paper.

"Yes." I said quietly feeling the students on me including Jasper and I cringe at the stares not looking at them but the teacher.

"Go find an empty desk." was all he said before handing me the paper.

I looked at the class and found two available seats. One by Jasper and the other that's by the window in the second row. Take a guess on where I'm gonna be sitting and if you guess with Jasper than you are DEAD wrong.

After I sat down I took my Math folder and a pencil out, I could still feel his eyes on me.

_What's his problem with the constant staring at me._ Feeling annoyed and having that feeling that I get when I near him, whatever it is... Maybe I'm allergy to him.

I than remember that the earbuds are still in my ears and turn it on. I'm not worried about getting caught since I placed the wire is in my shirt and my hair is down so no one will know if I'm listen to music unless I make it known or you're someone with really good hearing like a vampire or a werewolf.

Anyways the music helped a bit but the strange feeling never went away and I had to resist looking at Jasper but all in all I somehow mange to get my work done and with 5 mins to spare. So I just stare out the window listening to Don't save me by Becca and trying to ignore the vampire.

The bell rang causing me to sigh in relief, glad that I school is over...well for me it is since my 'last class' is a free block.

I think I'll go find the library.

It didn't take long for Bella to get to my locker and I saw her aura gray (Depressed) and brown.

"What's wrong?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." was she said as we walked to the office to hand in our signed paper.

Once we walked in we see Edward talking to the lady behind the desk in a low voice clearly not noticing us.

"There must be something open in sixth period. Physics? Biochem?"

"Sorry, every class is full. I'm afraid that you will have to stay in biology." the lady said causing Bella to gasp making Edward and the lady turn to us.

Edward tense up and glares at Bella with a black (Hate) and brown (Bitterness) with a bit of crimson (Strong anger) causing Bella to back into the wall in fear. I being her older sister, I step in front of her and glare hard at him.

Edward starts glaring at me but just because he's a damn vampire doesn't mean he scares me. Ok maybe a little, but in my defence I was killed before so its not going make any difference but anyways moving on. With the way we are glaring at each other, I swear if this was a cartoon sparks would be fly.

Edward is the first to break the glaring contest and glanced at the lady behind.

"I'll just...endure it." he said and quickly walked out but not before he gave Bella and glare.

"Ass." I muttered as I grab Bella's paper from her hand and walked up to the lady giving her both signed papers knowing Bella is a bit frightened to move at the moment.

"How was your first day?"

"Fine." was all I said before turning to Bella. _How the hell do you think it went?_ "Come on Bella. I want to go home."

Bella nods and walks out the door with me behind her. She looks over the parking lot just to see Edward getting in his silver Volvo with the Cullens.

"Jerk." Bella mutters.

I took a chance and looked over at Jasper who was already looking at me. He gived me a small smile before getting in his Jeep and I saw Alice on the otherside waving to me before getting in the passenger side.

Bella gives me a questioning look but I shook head walked to the truck and getting in with Bella going in the driver side.

_I'm right. This is going to be a long year._ I sighed feeling a headache coming as Bella starts up the truck and drives home.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter hope it was alright.**

**Don't worry about Jasper's pink aura, I have a reason for that happening and will be explain later on in the story. So there's no getting together right away for Jasper and Violet, Violet still has problems with that subject and doesn't know how to let people in and etc.**

**Please review and be nice about it, if you don't like the story say nothing and don't read it.**

**Till next time, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Color auras from this and past chapters.**

**Light yellow: Optimism, hopefulness, positive excitement.**

**Bright lemon-yellow: Struggling to maintain control, fear of losing control.**

**Dark green" Jealousy**

**Dark blue: Fear**

**Gold: Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker.**

**Black: Hate**

**Dirty gray: Guardedness**

**Gray: Depressed**

**Brown: Bitterness, selfishness, discouragement, deceptiveness, confusion, miserly.**

**Pink: Compassion, affection, love**

**Dark purple: Aggression **

**Red: Anger, anxiety.**

**Crimson red: Strong anger, rage.**

**Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews.**

Bella and I didn't say anything about what had happened at school during the ride home or after we got home. She just walked to her room confused and pissed off at Edward no doubt. I just left her alone, letting her cool down on her own. So right now I'm currently in my room finishing the math homework which took an hour and a half and listening to music on my laptop with the earbuds in my ears. (Can't let Bella hear my music since there from my world/future). I looked at the clock and it reads 4:30 so I decide to check and see if I have any e-mails and I do have one from Renee.

_Hey sweetie,_

_Just wanted to see how you are and if you are settle in. I miss you and Bella already and Phil says hi. So do you still like it down there? How was your first day of school? Did you make any friends? Are there any cute boys at school? Are the teachers nice? I do hope everything is good._

_Love mom._

_Good lord she questions alot. I better e-mail back to her before I get an earful._ I shook my head and reply.

_Mom,_

_Everything is fine, Bella and I are settle in and I still like being here. The first day was boring and annoying with the stares that we got but it was fine. Bella made friends with a few people but I don't know about me I'm not big on making friends. And as for the boys, I'm not interested in dating or having a boyfriend. The teachers are fine as far as I know and tell Phil I said hi._

_Love, V_

As soon as I send the mail I got a text from Daniel.

Daniel: _How was school?_

Me: _Fine but it was quite annoying with the students staring at us. But it was also confusing._

Daniel: _Y? _

Me: _Did u know that Alice and Jasper aren't together? They're suppose to be._

Daniel: _Not everything is what it seems remember, I told u before u came to Forks._

_Oh yeah, he did say something about that._ I thought as I changed the song to Super psycho love by Simon Curtis before I text.

Me: _Still it's strange. Don't u think?_

Daniel: _It's fine u just need to get use to the fact that not everything is as it is in the books or the movies._

Me: _I guess so._ I felt someone tapping my shoulder so I turned around in the chair and see Bella.

"What's up?" I asked as I took an earbud out.

"Dad wants us to meet him at the coffee shop for supper." she said.

_She's in a lighter mood even if its just a little._ I nodded seeing her aura.

"Right, I'll meet you down stairs. I just have to turn my laptop off." I said feeling my phone vibrate letting me know that I have a text.

She nods and leaves. I turned back to the computer and shut it down before I look at Daniel's text.

Daniel: _It'll make sense as u get involve in their lives._

Me: _There's no reason for me to be involved in anyone lives. I'm Bella's sister and Charlie's daughter that's it nothing more, I can't picture being anything else_. I sighed and got up, grabbing my sweater and my purse that's on the dresser before walking out of my room and down the stairs to Bella, whose waiting by the front door like I told her too.

"Ready?" Bella asked, opening the door.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as we headed to the truck and getting in.

Then my phone vibrated again.

Daniel:_I can, but I can't tell u, just know that there is a reason for all this. And like it or not u r involved in this._

I rolled my eyes at his text clearly not believing it.

Me: _Whatever u say. Talk to u later._

"Who are you texting? A friend?" Bella asked me glancing at me.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I said putting my phone in my purse.

"Who is it? Is it someone we've met?"

"No. His name is Daniel and no he does not go to school." I yawned.

"Oh. How do you know him then?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"I met him 2 years ago during summer here." I lied._ I'll have to tell Daniel about it later._

"Ok. So he lives here." she relaxes.

"Yes. But I don't know where." I said which is true. Daniel hasn't told me where he's living at.

We pulled into the coffee shop and parked and see Charlie inside sitting at a table by the window, waiting for us. We walked in and sat at the table.

"Hey girls." he said awkwardly.

"Hi." I said seeing his aura red.

"Hey." Bella also said awkwardly.

"I hope you two are alright with having burgers and fries."

"Yea its what I want." I said with a slight smile.

"Thanks." Bella said and a waitress who looks to be in her 30's came with our food.

"Goodness girls. I just can't get over on how grown up you girls are. And gorgeous too." Cora smiles at us and Bella shrinks in her seat glancing at Charlie, while Charlie just stares holes in his steak, and I was taking a bite of fries.

"Member me? I was Santa one year." a man said appearing behind Cora.

"Waylon, they hadn't had a Christmas here since they were 4." Charlie said looking at the man.

"Bet I made an impression, though." Waylon grins.

"You always do."

"Let the girls eat, Waylon." Cora said before turning to us. "When you're done, I'll bring your favorite-berry cobbler and a slice of apple pie. Remember? Your dad has it every Thursday."

"T-thank you." Bella said clearly not remembering.

_Good they know that I don't like berry cobbler._ I nodded to Cora muttering a thank you, giving her a small smile and Cora along with Waylon left.

Now I have no problem in eating in silence, but this is just too awkward even for me.

"So... Do you eat here every night?" I asked looking at Charlie and Bella looks at him too.

"Its easier than doing the dishes." he looks at us.

"We can cook." I said pointing to Bella and myself and Charlie looked confused by this.

"At home- in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen." Bella joins in.

"Yeah I remember." Charlie said before laughing and Bella follows in the laugh remembering Renee's bad cooking in the past. And since I don't have memoires of the past here I just chuckled pretending to know.

"So how was school? Did you meet anyone?" Charlie asked once the laughing stops.

"A few people..." Bella trails off and glanced at me and I shrugged. "Do you know the Cullens?"

Charlie quickly looks up from his food and frowns.

"Are people talking about them again?"

"Um...no. Well maybe a little." Bella shifts in her seat a bit.

Charlie sighs.

"They're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like the hell-raisers around here."

"I see..." Bella mutters.

"Don't like narrow mindness." Charlie said shaking his head than went back to eating.

**-The next day-**

I woke up to Bella shaking me.

"What do you want?" I glared at her.

"I want to go to school early today." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"I'm going to confront him."

I don't need the name of who she's going to confront, I already know its Edward.

"You sure you're going to do this?" I stopped glaring at her.

"Yes. I want to know what his problem is." with that she turned around and walked out the door.

"She's in for a disappointment." I muttered as I got out of bed remembering that Edward won't be in school for a while.

At school Bella is sitting on a table outside waiting for the bell to ring, well I was Bella is waiting on Edward with an open book in her hands. I'm kicking a soccerball around with Angela, Eric, Jessica and Mike. I may not want to be friends with them but I do like to kick a soccerball every now and then.

But that was short lived when the bell rang letting students know that it's time for class. I quickly glanced around the parking lot and saw no silver Volvo but I did notice a Jeep that belongs to Jasper and my heart leap a bit.

_Damn I was hoping he wouldn't be here like his brother not after what happened in History._ I sighed putting my earbuds in my ears, turning the Ipod on and walked in the building with Bella. _Maybe I should just skip History today._

So I headed to the library or that was the plan until Alice and Jasper came around the corner and stopped me.

"Violet, History is in the other direction." I read Jasper's lips and I see his aura is the same as yesterday but the pink shows a bit more and a bit of gray is in it too. _Why is he depressed about?_

"I guess so..." I trailed off not knowing what to say and I took an earbud out but leaving the other in so I can still hear Yours to hold by Skillet.

"Well don't worry we'll show you the way." Alice said looping her arm threw mine walking me to the place where I don't want to be with Jasper walking on the other side of me.

She had a vision, didn't she? She must of saw me in the libaray instead of class or something like that.

"So your Violet Swan, you're the older sister right?" she asked but I know just by her aura that she already knows this.

"Yeah, she's 17 and I'm 19." I said not really comfortable being near her or Jasper.

Alice nods and we stopped in front of the door to History.

"Well this is your guys class, mine is down the hall. It's nice to meet you Vi, and I know we will be great friends." Alice said with a knowing look on her face and aura as she lets go of me.

"Alice..." Jasper warns her with a stern look and Alice rolls her eyes at him.

"Um...yeah. Nice to meet you too." I said cringing at the looks I was receiving from the students that are in the class when I looked inside. _Oh god! Please kill me and end this torment._

"You'll get use to it." Alice said bring my attention to her. "So don't worry about it."

I nodded.

"Alice, it's time for class." Jasper said and Alice nods.

"See you later." she smiles and starts heading to her class whatever it maybe.

"Shall we?"

I look at Jasper to see him waiting for me to go in first.

"...Yeah..." I sighed walking in the class with Jasper behind me.

_Alice, why did you listen to your vision...Couldn't you just left it alone._ I sat and brought my homework and my History folder out as Jasper sat and doing the same.

I glance over at Jasper and looks at me and smiles. I felt my heart jump a bit causing me to look away.

_Why me, why?_ I put the earbud back in my ear and turn the volume down.

There's only 10 mins left till class is over and since I finished my work I'm reading a book that's really good. But that was short lived when I felt a tap on my arm and guess who it was.

Jasper that's who.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw paper move to my desk and I look down at it, seeing something on it.

**How do you like school so far?** I stared at it for a few seconds before looking at Jasper with a raised eyebrow and he just smiles at me.

I put my bookmark in my book and put it down then I grabbed my pen that's on my desk and wrote on the paper under his question.

Boring. Don't really want to be back in school again. After that I slide the paper back over to him and open up my book again but left the marker in it since I know that I will have to put it down once Jasper hands me the paper again.

And sure enough that's what he did to.

**If you didn't want to be here, why are you?** I frowned at it. _Because my stupid temporarily soul that was in this body before I came made the damn choice and so here I am._ I thought feeling annoyance and a headache coming.

I wanted to be there for Bella so she doesn't have to go alone. I wrote as the song Am I wrong by Nico &amp; Vinz came on.

**That's nice of you to do for her. Do you like it here in Folks?** After I read it I put my book in my bag seeing that I won't get anywhere with it at the moment.

Yes I do, it's a lot better then Phoenix. I don't like hot places so I always look forwards to summer where I can spend the whole summer here where it's cool and it's raining. And spend time with dad and a few friends. I pass the paper back just as the bell rang.

Jasper glanced at the paper before putting it in his folder and smile at me.

I grabbed my Ipod and push pause, to lazy to take an earbud out.

"Bye." I said giving him a small smile while grabbing my bag.

"Yes and... I'll see you in Math?" he asked.

Figures he would know that I would avoid him. So much for skipping that class now.

"Yeah I be going to Math." and I started to walk away to go to my next class.

_I shouldn't get involved with him in anyway. But that's going to be hard to do if he comes around me and with Alice having visions about me and tells him...Maybe I'm over thinking this. _I shook my head trying to rid myself of the strange feelings that Jasper has over me whenever I'm near him. _What am I going to do?_

**-Later that day-**

Classes has be a bore and I had skipped lunch and went to the library where it's quiet because the headache that I got from Oceans (after History) has gotten worse since in class we had watched some documentary about sharks on a small TV with all the lights off and I was in the back row. Since I didn't go to the cafeteria, I didn't see Bella and if she knew about this bad headache, she would want to take me home and I don't want her to miss Biology class to find out that Edward is not there today or during the week.

So I was thinking about skipping Math and go outside in hopes that would cure my headache even if it's only a little bit but I went against it for some reason. I think it's because it's my last class and saw that there's no point in skipping it or is it because I get this dread feeling in missing the class which is werid because I don't care about math.

_Or is it the fact that I kinda made a promise to Jasper that I will be in class... But why would I care about that?_ I thought as I closed my locker since I forgot to go before I went to the library for lunch.

I turned around to see a light yellow sweater, I looked up to see golden eyes and honey blond hair.

"Jasper..." I said a bit startled, taking the earbuds out since I wasn't listening to anything.

"Hello Violet. Are you going to class?" he asked me with concern in his voice and eyes.

"Yup." I said starting to walk with him beside me. "Why you ask?"

"You look unwell."

"I'm fine, nothing to be concern about." I said as I step into the classroom and walk to my seat.

"I see... I noticed that you weren't in the caferteria." he stated.

"I wanted to go to the library for today."

When I sat down I saw Jasper's face turn sad a bit as he walks pass me to his desk.

_Why is he sad for me sitting at my desk? Did he expect me to sit with him?_ I felt a bit guilty but I shook my head slightly. _No, that can't be it... Does he want to be my friend or something?...Bullshit! You can't be friends with the likes of him. He's a vampire, he would just leave you in the end, never to be heard from ever again, and you would be left alone again! Do you really want that? After the shit you've been threw in the past? _I sighed, obviously I'm silently arguing to myself. _Right. I would only be setting myself into deep darkness then I was... It's best not to get attach to him. I know that I have Charlie, Daniel, Sam and Emily...well you know once I see them 'again' and what little time I have with Bella, I say that's good enough to me...But if that's true then why do I feel like I'm regreting on it? Why do I feel like I WANT to be around Jasper?_

As the bell rang to start class and quickly took out my homework, textbook, pen and notebook.

The bell rang and packed everthing away and got up.

I mange to just finish the worksheet that the teacher gave us, my headache was half of the cause while the other half was trying to figure out what to do with Jasper... I came up with nothing but try to avoid him.

"Violet, is something the matter?" Jasper asked me when he got to my desk.

"Fine...just have a really bad headache." I said as I handed the sheet to the teacher before walking out the door. "So I'm going home now."

"What about your class?"

"I have off block." I said passing my locker and headed down the halls to the main doors where Daniel would be waiting for me. "My friend is picking me up."

I took my phone out and saw a text.

Daniel: _I'm here so get your uptight ass outside. :P_

I rolled my eyes at it aware that Jasper has seen the text.

Me: _Just for call my ass uptight. I'm going to make you wait longer._

Daniel:_ Don't take too long or I'll leave you to walk or wait for Bella._

"Violet..." Jasper trails off and I decided to ask one of the question that's been bothering me.

"Why?" I asked, putting my phone away and he looks at me as we stopped in front of the doors. "Why to you talk to me?"

He blinks for a minute before answering me.

"Because I wanted to."

"Don't... It's pointless to hang around me." I turned around and started walking outside feeling his eyes on me and the feeling of guilt in me along with depression.

**Daniel's POV**

I was outside leaning against the passager side door of my car watching Violet talk to Jasper before she walks out the door with him watching her with a frown.

I look at Violet to see her depressed, I stood up and opened the door for her and walked over to the driver side.

"What happened?" I asked her once I got in.

"...In Oceans we watched a video on a small TV and I was sitting in the back..." she said buckling her seatbelt.

I rolled my eyes as I started the engine and drove.

"No I mean about you and Jasper, you two were talking." I grinned at her, she looks at me with a light blush on her face but besides that she kept a blank face.

"I just told him to leave me alone." she said quietly looking out the window.

"Why did you say that for Violet?" I frowned glancing at her.

"Because its the last year of high school and I'm looking into collage for next year so there's no point in being friends." she shruggs but I heard regret in her voice a bit.

"Violet... I know you no interest in going to collage, so what really bothering you? You have to tell me." I spoke in a serious tone. She kept quiet, not saying a word. "You have to open up to him, you need friends."

"You know I can't be friends with him." she glares at me.

"You can't or you won't allow it." Violet opens her mouth but continued. "Violet this is your second chance to live, live your life with your new family, friends and let the past go. They can't hurt you anymore."

"I...can't. I can't get close to anyone here. Bella will leave with the Cullens, Jasper will also leave along with Jacob following and I will be left alone again only with no sister and no friends." she spoke with pain in her voice and shoulders started to shake.

I shook my head and took her hand and gently gave it a squeeze.

"Let's talk about this at the house." I said hating her parents and the whole family beside her sister Amy for treating her.

I knew almost everything about Violet as her Guardain I have to know about her Lady Fate made sure of it, I know about her family, her only friends are Amy and Lori, I know her death date, some of the likes and dislikes, personality and now who she is meant to be with because of what she told me and I need to talk her into taking chances before it's too late.

**So that's it for this chapter but I'll try and get more up soon but I don't know when cause I got other stories to do and first chapters for new stories to type up but I do plan to finish this.**


End file.
